stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Coke Zero Sugar
Coca-Cola Zero Sugar is a zero calories Coca-Cola released in 2005 from the The Coca-Cola Company. In 2017, It was reformulated, and then renamed it into '''Coca-Cola Zero Sugar '''as the new name of Coca-Cola Zero. It is specifically marketed to men, who were shown to associate 'diet' drinks with women. Sweeteners and Health Concerns Sodium cyclamate, a relatively inexpensive artificial sweetener banned by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) since 1969 and once believed to be a carcinogen, has been used in the Coca-Cola Zero versions produced in Italy, Spain, Portugal, Venezuela, Chile, and some Central American countries. It was used for a time in Mexico, before a consumer campaign led to its removal from the drink in 2008. In June 2009 Venezuela ordered Coca-Cola to withdraw its Coca-Cola Zero product, as it contained more than the legal levels of sodium cyclamate. Distribution Coca-Cola Zero is currently sold in: *Afghanistan *Algeria *Argentina (since January 2007) *Aruba (since 2009) *Australia (since January 2006) *Austria (since February 2007) *Bahrain *Barbados *Belgium (since August 2006) *Bolivia (since January 2007) *Bosnia and Herzegovina (since January 2012) *Brazil (since January 2007) *Bulgaria *Canada *Chile (since April 2007) *China (since January 2008) *Colombia (since February 2008) *Costa Rica (since September 2008) *Croatia (since February 2007) *Cyprus (since August 2007) *Czech Republic (since January 2008) *Denmark (since January 2007) *Dominican Republic (since April 2008) *Ecuador (since September 2007) *Egypt (since July 2007) *El Salvador (since November 2007) *Estonia (since March 2008) *Faroe Islands (since January 2007) *Finland (since November 2006) *France (since January 2007) *Germany (since July 2006) *Gibraltar *Greece (since January 2007) *Honduras *Hong Kong (since March 2007) *Hungary (since April 2008) *Iceland (since March 2007) *India (imported from the Middle East) *Indonesia (since February 2008) *Iran *Ireland (since June 2006) *Israel (since March 2008) *Italy *Jamaica (since June 2009) *Japan (since June 2007) *Jordan (since 2007) *Kazakhstan *Kuwait *Lithuania (since March 2008) *Latvia (since March 2008) *Lebanon *Lesotho *Luxembourg *Malaysia (since March 2008, limited to Jusco stores only) *Malta *Mauritius (since August 2008) *Mexico (since January 2007) *Morocco *New Zealand (since January 2006) *Netherlands (since February 2007) *Norway (since September 2006) *Oman *Pakistan *Palestinian territories (since February 2008) *Panama (since February 2009) *Papua New Guinea (since 2007) *Paraguay *Peru (since January 2007) *Philippines (since February 2008) *Poland (since March 2008) *Portugal (since May 2007) *Qatar *Romania (since April 2007) *Rwanda (since 2008) *Saudi Arabia *Serbia (since September 2007) *Singapore (since February 2008) *Slovakia *Slovenia (since January 2008) *South Africa (since August 2008) *South Korea (since April 2006) *Spain (since June 2006) *St. Kitts and Nevis (since September 2009) *Sweden (since March 2007) *Switzerland (since February 2007) *Thailand (since May 2007) *Taiwan (since March 2007) *Trinidad and Tobago (since 2007) *Tunisia (since 2008) *Turkey (since February 2008) *The Bahamas *Uganda (since November 2011) *Ukraine (2011, from Sakartvelo) *The United Arab Emirates (since February 2008) *The United Kingdom (since 10 June 2006) *The United States (since June 2005) *Uruguay (since December 2007) Backlash Many Coke Zero fans were upset by The Coca-Cola Company’s choice to replace Coke Zero with Coca-Cola Zero Sugar, comparing it to 1985’s New Coke.